


Modern Day Outlaws

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drinking, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Theft, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to Los Santos, the cesspool of crime and degenerate activity. At the very bottom is a new little bar popping out in Blane County. A front for the unsavory activities of the infamous Van Der Linde gang. Having to run from a failed bank robbery in Liberty City, they try to recreate themselves into a biker gang. With heavy losses sustained the hunt for new talent has begun.Elizabeth Porter is forced to new lows after her father and mother were buried and gone during a robbery gone sour. With pressure from the big banks on her own shoulders she considers living the dark path her parents walked just to keep the electricity on for her young brother. Blessings come in small packages as a well kept man shows interest in simply renting the garage attached to her bar. Blessings are soon to become a curse as the promise of more and more money become like a needle in her veins.





	Modern Day Outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, titles and tags will be added as needed.

Elizabeth sunk to her knees and checked the couch cushions. She yelled out and held the small treasure in the palm of her hands.

Bently sat on a rickety stool crunching on stale cereal softened by almost sour milk. His hazel eyes followed his older sister and small smile curled at his lips. A small patchy stubble of his early teen age sat on his upper lip, thin and ugly. His brown hair hung in terribly cut clumps around his head. Pink and red spots lined his pale face, “What ya find?” He asked with a bit of milk dribbling down his chin.

Elizabeth huffed and got to her feet counting the change in her hand. Brown hair thrown up in a messy bun, blue eyes holding the circles lack of sleep had brought. A single loop through her bottom lip and a few tattoos showed on her shoulders, “Thirty cents. Also... this.” 

She tossed the item in her hands at her brother. He scrambled to catch it dropping the spoon in his hand to catch it. The metal clinking in the ground made a few roaches run for cover, “Hey my retainer.” Bently stuck it in his mouth and smiled making Elizabeth pull her lips back in disgust.

She walked to the decrepit island sitting in the middle of the tiny kitchen living room combination. Her hands slid to the electric bill and pulled it to her. Just twenty dollars to go and their electricity could be turned back on. With a sigh she hung her head.

”Bus is here. I’ll see you later.” Bently yelled making Elizabeth look up pulled her lips into a thin line, “Maybe not.” He sighed grabbing his bag and running to the street.

Elizabeth looked around the small trailer. She wished she could do so much for him, but her parents funerals drained what little money she had stashed away. After finding out how much crippling debt she was now in, she had contemplated running away and never looking back. The bank was already breathing down her neck for a past due mortgage payment. Mortgage!? On a damn trailer!

She would have sunk to her knees if she wasn’t so sure a horse of bugs would crawl up her legs. Elizabeth tried so hard to keep the place clean, but long hours away from home and the near constant state of sleep she was in when she was home kept her from doing jack shit. 

With a thin hand she grabbed her keys and ran out to the only object in the world she actually owned. Her late father’s beaten and worn truck. The red paint was spotty and the brakes screeched, but it was still kicking and that’s all she needed.

The drive to the bar felt so damn long, she just wanted to curl up and sleep it all off. Maybe drink her own stock, it would be gone soon anyway. 

The bar was musty and smelled like stale smoke. When she unlocked the door two men were already slumped against the walls ready to drink it all away. She was so damn tempted to join them.

”Morning, Z.” The older men spoke in unison.

She held the door open and waved for them to enter first, “Hey Carl, Glen.” The two men made their way to the old stools and sat down. They talked between themselves and talked aimlessly as they waited for her to finish opening everything. When the jukebox flared to life they sat up straight in anticipation.

”Let’s get you boys some breakfast.” Elizabeth poured two glasses of alcohol and slid them over. She pulled out a small portable grill and opened the mini fridge pulling out some eggs. The smell already had her mouth watering, and when she served all three breakfast she burnt her mouth with how fast she scarfed it down.

”You spoil us, Z” Carl spoke. He was an older man. Still handsome even with a silver streak in his black hair. Rounded eyes and bumpy nose showing the many fights he had gotten into.

”Cooking is as good as your mommas.” Glen hummed. The short Asian man was a good bit younger than Carl and kept his black hair pulled back into a hipster bun.

”Yeah yeah, what y’all up to today anyway?” She asked grabbing a glass and pouring the last of the orange juice in the fridge for herself.

”There’s a little drug deal down by the beach. Them youngins can’t get enough meth this week. They change drugs like I change my drawers.” Carl shook his head and lit up a cigarette. He offered the pack to Elizabeth.

”Tryin to quit.” She sighed.

”Cuz it isn’t good for you?” Glen asked eyeing his partner.

”No, cuz I can’t afford it. Electricity was shut off last night. Bently had to do his damn homework down here last night.” Elozabeth growled and itched to grab a menthol and just light it up.

”All the more reason for you to take mine. Here take the whole pack, it’s not much left anyway.” Carl shrugged and watched her take the pack and lighter eagerly. She took a hit almost as quickly leaning her head back to let out a low moan.

”You look tired, girl.” Carl eyed her and drag on his own cigarette. 

“I feel like total shit. I don’t know what I’m gonna do. Might as well pack up and call... fucking someone. We’re gonna be homeless in less than a week.”

Carl and Glen shared a look. Glen sat forward and folded his hands, “You know you could always come and work for us. Your parents were always hard workers.”

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip and clutched the glass in her hands. She was already in her late twenties and not a thing to show for it. A high school dropout and no college. She was good with a gun, and slippery with her fingers but that just came with the territory, “I’m tempted boys, mighty tempted. I just don’t want to leave Bently out in the cold in case I.. you know? He’s the only reason I’m still going.”

Carl nodded his head and sat back, “How much you need?” He asked pulling for his wallet.

”Don’t you dare.” Even through her words she eyes the green in his wallet with hunger.

”Look, you and that boy need ac at least. It’s been a hot as hell summer. Just take this and pay your bills girl.” Carl spoke slapping green on the counter top.

”I don’t wanna owe you money.” She frowned and he scowled at her.

”You don’t owe me a damn cent, girl. It’s your tip. Now take it and stop talking about it.” 

“Now if only that guy I took a loan from was the same way. Been getting a lot of calls til the power went out.” Elizabeth drank her juice and looked at the two men raise their eyebrows.

”Who by?” Glen asked first.

“Some funny German fellow, didn’t look like he’d be much of anything if he came after me. Also the only person who would give me any money.” She snorted.

”Even if he did, I know for a fact you can shoot that gun behind the counter pretty good.” Clive puffed his chest out proudly.

”You ain’t a good teacher.” Glen rolled his eyes making Elizabeth chuckle and shake her head.

”Pocket that money, Z. Don’t want anyone swiping it before you can.” Clive knocked back his drink and gave a hard cough.

She looked at him hard but shoved the bill in her back pocket. She took a long drag of her cigarette and looked out of the front window, “Who knows I may have to take a job with y’all after a few more weeks of this. That or sell the bar.”

”Hey, Rent it out. You got that garage out back that ain’t bein used!” Glen pipped up from where he sat with a smile on his face.

”Yeah, and have a gang of bike riding, gun toting fools dealing drugs out back. No thanks.” She teased leaving back against the wall. The laugh she let out helped rolled the weight off of her shoulders even for a second.

Carl cracked a small grin, “Think about it. Money in your pocket, food in the boys belly.”

Her laugh stopped short and her face grew solemn, “You’re right. Nobody in Blane County got two nickels to rub together though. Unless y’all want in.”

Glen shook his head, “We would, but we already got two and one is more of a uh.. storage unit.” She rolled her eyes.

Carl raised his eyebrows, “Best stick a line out and try. Some city folk may try to jump on it. Those rich bank fellas like to hide shit.” He pointed at her, “Tell you what, I’ll pay to run it in the newspapers in the city. You can pay me back when you get a bite.”

”If.” Elizabeth corrected.

”When.” Carl stood up and pulled up his pants, “We gotta get, Glen. Those kids rise early now a days.”

Elizabeth felt the day drone on. A few bikers stopped here and there. Not the best tippers, but bought alcohol so she put on a smile and poured their drinks. 

Bently showed up after school and she pointed to the back room. Away from the smoke and in a more “legal” place if any law decided to show up. It wasn’t until the sun was kissing the horizon when two new faces walked in.

Elizabeth has just set a few drinks down next to a small group of men when he walked in. She didn’t mean to stare, she just did. An older man seemed to shadow a younger man with dark skin, and long black hair. The air seemed to grow thick enough she felt her breath squeeze in her throat.

Ever the professional, Elizabeth was behind the bar with a proud smile to greet the new men. A shadow of doubt passed over the younger man’s face. She grew a bit worried and a hand dipped under the bar, grabbing the handle of the old sawed off shotgun hidden underneath.

”You know a man named Leopold Strauss?” The younger man asked and her hand squeezed on the gun tighter. She noted as the older man slid his jacket back to show a handgun placed in a holster just out of sight. The room seemed to grow darker as she narrowed her eyes.

”Don’t really remember that name. He’s not a regular here at least.” She tried to give in a good natured tone. It fell flat and harsh. The group of men in the back of the bar noticed the tension. One stood up and threw some bills on the table. The rest walked from the bar leaving her alone with the two men. Elizabeth scowled at the leaving men.

”Maybe you remember his place of business? The Horseshoe Overlook Loan Office?” The younger man pressed leaning forward so that his chest was nearly bumping the bar.

”You here on his behalf? You know a shakedown is illegal, and perfect grounds for me to shoot you.” She threatened with a nasty snarl.

The older man leaned back on his heel with the click of his tongue. His hand resting on his gun, and eyes piercing into her very soul. The younger man shook his head and lifted his hands, “You won’t answer his calls, we just came down here to see why you’re ghosting him.”

She tilted her head back, “Not that it’s any of your business, but I can’t even afford to pay my bills let alone she’ll out enough for a loan and that criminal interest he charges. Tell him he can take me to court.” 

“Now, Miss we don’t want to do that. We just want what you owe.” The older man pulled on the strap holding his gun in its holster. Elizabeth pulled the shotgun up with a snap.

The creaking of a door opening in the back made all three turn crane their heads to see where it came from, “Hey Z, I can’t figure out number seven. You got a sec?” Bently took a few steps out and froze.

”Go back and lock the door, I’ve got business!” Elizabeth yelled in a shaky tone.

”I’m gonna call the cops!” Bently shouted trying to look as intimidating as possible.

”GO!”

The two men shared a look between them as Bently dove into the back room with the sound of a bang and a click.

”I don’t know who you two are, and I don’t give a damn. But I suggest you get your asses out of my bar before the sherif gets here.” She hugged the gun and watched the men with a piercing gaze. Her hands shook at the thought the gun didn’t have any bullets, but they sure as hell didn’t need to know that. The older man lifted his hands and shrugged.

"Names Hosea Matthews, This here is Charles Smith. We are partners with your lender. Just coming in to check on everything. You do know we take other forms of payment." Hosea seemed like the brains behind the two. Though Charles was intimidating for sure, he wasn't the one with the gun she could clearly see. Her gut sunk at the thought of other payment forms they took. He took his gun out making her suck in a harsh breath, when he laid it on the the bar and took a step back she looked at him quizzically, "We aren't here to hurt you, miss. Just needed some of our money back. Had to relocate our business and just need what we owned in the first place to find a new place to start up. You understand?"

"Yeah, more than I'd like to admit." She put her own gun on the bar, but kept her hands close. Elizabeth chewed on the inside of her cheek and sighed, "I may have a way I can pay it off, but as soon as its paid off you pay me."

"Very forward of you." Charles commented raising his eyebrows.

"You want it paid off or not?" She shot tilting her head to the side dangerously.

"Pray tell." Hosea put his hands together looking intrigued. With a long look at the back door Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

"Follow me." She put the gun under the bar and noticed that Hosea replaced his own gun, with out the strap in place. He seemed carefree about it all, but she knew better, "Bently stay in there!" The back room didn't have a phone so the police was just a dream at this point. Los Santos was a dangerous area, and the two looked like city men, "Depending on your kind of business this may be the right place for you." She tried to hold her voice as strong as possibly. Walking the men through the small hallway connected to the bathrooms and a single door leading out back. She unlocked the bolt with a click and pushed it open exposing the evening sky. The sun was trying to give as much as it could in the end of it's day. Lighting up in orange and red hues.

Their walk to the garage just a few feet away felt like hours. Her heart hammered so hard in her chest she wondered if they could hear it. There was many ways this day could end. She preferred the ones where she survived, unhurt. Elizabeth wasn't stupid. She knew she was an expendable person. Lower class, barely missable. Out here they could dump her anywhere, and there was a possibility she wouldn't be found.

She was surprised when the lights came on with ease. As a child she was never really let into the garage, and as an adult she didn't have a care. The walls were lined with tools. Oil and liquids on the steel shelving units on the back wall. A portable air condition unit and heaters were set aside. Two cots folded up and pushed against the wall. The place would have been fully clean, save oil stains on the ground. A gasp left her throat, and then rage at the fact this was under their nose the whole time and her parents never once took them here. She inspected the room, pulling tool boxes and looking through them. A singular wardrobe in the back looked to be out of place. When she opened it up, guns met her. Many guns of all shapes and sizes. Just to the right of the wardrobe sat something under a sheet.

She looked as Charles ripped the sheet off to expose two new looking bikes. Her jaw nearly dropped. They looked like street bikes. Hosea cleared his throat and she looked up at him, "This is nice and all, but I don't think even three hundred dollars a month would pay your loan off any faster than a few years. Thats being generous."

"That red one is a Nagasaki, the blue is a Bati 801." She pointed out as Charles looked at her.

"I don't suppose you're looking to sell so tell me... what does that mean?" Charles leaned against the wall looking at her.

"I can work on cars, and bikes the best. I ain't the best, but if you need some free labor." She suggested shrugging her shoulders, "You buy the parts, and I fix 'em."

Hosea rubbed his chin and smiled, "We'll think about it. Good day. We will be back."

Elizabeth stood there with her hands in her pockets. Her tongue flicked her lip ring absentmindedly. Her gut was still in a sunken state as she left the garage and flicked the lights off.

Bently greeted her with a large hug when she came back into the bar, "I thought you were gonna die." He whispered and she shook her head.

"Never ever, youre my guy. I gotta stay alive for you." She punched his shoulder trying to remain playful, "Besides those guys might rent the garage out back." Bently looked confused and shook his head. Before he could talk again she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and drug him back to his homework, "Let the worrying for me. Now, what couldn't you figure out?"

The next two days passed painfully slow. After the electricity was turned back on Elizabeth spent an entire day scrubbing the hell out of their home, trying to get it somewhere near what the garage was at, and Bently helped patching holes with old equipment around the junkyards. She had managed to bring the cycles back to her home and cover them in the back with her brothers help. She wanted to hide them until she could figure out to keep or pawn them. The guns, were a different story. Under the cover of night she sold most to Carl and Glen, the rest moved into the locker in the back of the bar. With enough money to ensure the mortgage got paid, Elizabeth leaned back a bit to breath.

By the end of the week she felt like it was settling into something nice. With the two men nearly forgotten, and a foot up on everything the Porter's relaxed into the best life had been since their parents died a month ago. Bently was enjoying a weekend get away in the city with a friend. He had been so excited when a new game was coming out. Elizabeth was sitting at the bar reading a book in her hand, a cigarette in her lips and feet propped up on boxes. Her soul at peace for the first time in a long time.

When the bell rang she lifted her hand into the air, "I'll be right with you!" her finger pushed the worn page into a dogs ear and shut it. Her gut fell when Hosea walked in. He brought some different men this time.

"Oh good! Elizabeth, these are a few associates of mine. We'd like to talk about the previous offer. If its still available." He slapped his palms together and she didn't try to hide the frown on her face. She looked to the otherwise empty bar and moved past the men to pull the bolt across the front door and shut off the sign. A hand waved to a nearby booth and the three men crammed into one side. She just sat down when Hosea spoke again, "Dutch, and Micah." He spoke pointing to the respective men. Dutch was a classy looking man with black hair and dark eyes. Micah seemed like the normal run of the mill ground hound. Long stringy blond hair, and beady eyes you couldn't quite trust. With a nod of he head she pulled the menthol stick from her mouth and flicked the ashes into a nearby ashtray. She eyes the nearly finished thing and stuck it back into her mouth not wanting to waste a single bit of it.

"Hosea says that garage you have back there would be perfect for what we need." It was Dutch speaking this time. His voice having a similar flow to it as Hosea's had, "We could completely wipe away your debt for a year of using it rent free. While using your talents of course."

"Dutch?" Micah asked raising his eyebrows.

"We need someone who can work on vehicles. We lost a mechanic of our own a while back." Dutch ignored Micah and spoke directly to her. She felt a bit unnerved at how well he spoke. Like he was literally pulling on a string on her mind and soul. Wrapping her around his finger like she was his puppet all along, "I'm sure you can get better at if after a while. Don't worry about what we do. You wont be caught in it if anything happens, we take care of our own. I'll have one of my people working up at the bar with you every day, no payment needed. No files on 'em either.  If you're willing to agree to this you'll be one of our own." Dutch smiled as he spoke.

"She is hardly one of us." Micah snorted and leaned his head back. Elizabeth shot him a bit of a glare, but couldn't be too mad at him. He was right. It all sounded way too good to be true. His words still slipped between the cracks in her armor coxing her with its devilish smile and dangling finger.

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, "Where do I sign?"


End file.
